onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Carpathia(City)
The City of Carpathia is the shining crown of the UGI. Its vast and expansive streets are beautiful and utilitarian. It is also quite clean for city, many who have been there have claimed it to be "sterile" and devoid of filth. Construction Built to facilitate the UGI government on their new home. It was considered the crowning glory of the UGI when it was finally finished in its entirety. Districts Carpathia City was divided up into several districts. Each district has a individual function and the districts also have underground facilities for living. Selo District The Selo District is actualy where 90% of all of the cities citizens live in mile high towers, and have also living quarters as far as a quarter mile underground. The Selo District also has the infamous Devils Cartel Casino. The Selo district also accounts for 55% of the all the crime in the entire city with a murder every 50 hours and a robbery every 48 hours, though most of them are committed by non-UGI citizens and vistors. The Selo District is on of the most highly packed citizen wise in an area only 18 square miles it has 8.8 million people living there. Industrial Sector This sector accounts for all the industrial production in the city. Carpathian Shipyards has a Headquarters here during the Sorghelli war the Sector took a major hit to its infrastructure. Though the UGI pulled out of the sector to protect the Selo District leaving only C-11 Combat Droids to fend off the Sorghelli. The battle for the Industrial sector lasted 6 months, the longest recorded battle in the Sorghelli war. It is also the location of several weapon caches and shipyards for the UGI Military. Its unknown why they would have weapon caches here but they do. Axial District The Entertainment district with beautiful gardens, and places to enjoy yourself, it accounts for 18% of of all the income to the city from residents, and 88% of all the income from non-residents. It has the infamous Carptahian zoo though during the war they abondoned the axial and fought in Selo instead the animals there were left to fend for themselves and the last of an entire species from the Novan galaxy was killed in the initial bombardment of the Axial district. The UGI forces here were mainly heavily armored and armed SECFORCE Policing officers. Corporate District This is the Corporate district of the city. All major coporations have a structure built here and it accounts for 65% of total income for corporations. It is also the location of several prominent Research facilities and bases for the UGI. Including the famed Cybertech Industries has its base here. Though the Corporate District was entirely destroyed during the Sorghelli invasion the Corporate Militias there held the district long enough for the UGI to evac the classified military projects being researched, the militia men were called the Devils Cartel after the war the a business man built a casino in the Selo district called the Devils Cartel as a memorial of them and a business venture. The UGI orignally thought it was an underhand way to get people to go there, but he built it out of true respect as each employee was a family member as way to provide them when their parents died. Government District The Government District is where all of the UGI's government is based out of. In the map it doesn't show enough space for the UGI Capital building there is a reason for that. Its actually inside of the City limits but the maps are purposely drawn to leave out the capital building as your not supposed to go inside them without authorization. The UGI also has 4 Command Centers located at the UGI Government District. Carpathian Installation This is actually one of the largest Military bases in the UGI world of Carpathia. It is built near the Capital building and outside where there are landing pads is enough hangars to launch a full offensive. What isn't actually shown is that the base is mostly subterrianian. The Carpathian installation has a full UGI Division of troops and has 18 GAURs in hangars for usage. History The city was built by the UGI Engineering Corps and was one of the most beautiful as well as one of the most densely packed cities in the galaxy. This city however was mostly destroyed during the Sorghelli invasion of Carpathia. After the Sorghelli war the city of Carpathia was rebuilt and this the planet was terraformed to regain the lost life. The city was beautiful after the war and it was known to continually evolve and be added onto. Map Carpathian Capital map.jpg|Full Carpathian City map. Category:UGI Cities